frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire (2011 timeline)
"It's a strong breed, you're gonna need an army!"-'' '''Peter Vincent to Charley & Amy on how to kill Jerry' Vampires are immortal predators that survive by feeding on the blood of humans. All currently known vampires kill and feed as once someone becomes a vampire, they need blood to survive and due to conversion being done by simple biting, Vampires have to kill their prey to prevent them turning. These are the most common types of supernatural creatures encountered by Charley Brewster and Peter Vincent. New mythology Peter Vincent says there are many breeds of Vampires and Jerry Dandrige belongs to a very strong breed from the Mediterranean that is tribal in nature and nests in the Earth. Peter also indicated that to take out several tribal members of Jerry's breed takes an entire army. They have three faces, a normal Human looking one, a vampire face which is a black-eyed and with elongated canine teeth, and sometimes other teeth, that elongate and become fangs. and they also have a more monstrous vampire face with sharp teeth. Jerry's tribe has also been known to keep their victims alive for days in order to snack on their blood; which was clearly seen when Jerry had Doris locked up in a spare room where he fed on her when he required sustinance. The tribe may utilize snacking on humans in order to keep them from putting a strain on their food source; meaning it conserves on the amount of humans they feed on and doesn't cause their prey to go extinct. Vampires in both the original and remake cast no reflection in mirrors, nor do they show up on camera footage because of the reflective surfaces that cameras use. Much like the original film as well; the vampires in the remake cannot enter anyone's private residence without being invited in first. Once invited, vampires are capable of entering and exiting the residence at will. The only exception to residential invitations is when the residence is abandoned by the former owner. When Jerry chased Ed Lee into a nearby adandoned house, Ed thought he was safe. However, Jerry entered the premises stating it was, in fact, abandoned. Vampires are also revealed to be possessed by a demonic essence that takes the form of ethereal smoke when a victim is turned and it will exorcise itself and return to its originator if the orginator is dying. Vampires in the 2011 timeline seem to regain their humanity after being staked in heart; primarily when Ed tells Charlie "its ok" and Jerry who has visible tears coming out of his remaining eye after being staked. Characteristics Like the original versions, the 2011 timeline Vampires look normal, but with very pale skin and with visible veins. However, that is just their disguise, as their true form is monstrous. Vampires can distort their faces in many ways and dislocate their jaws. Vampires have black eyes and long fangs as their first "vamp face" but when angered or hurt or when necessary, their faces become more monstrous as both Amy and Jerry could manifest a wide mouth with rows of sharp teeth, their black eyes will also become slightly yellow. Vampires are created when a vampire simply bites a human, it does not seem necessary to drain or kill the human first as evidenced by Peter and Charley's neighbor, who were still alive while changing. Once changed, they may be feral and will follow and answer to their creator. Soon after they regain sentience and become a ruthless, inhuman, sadistic version of themselves that will love to make the people they knew in their human life suffer and will mock them in a bullying manner. They will often harbor hatred for their former friends due to the fact that they felt wronged by them when they were human. This is seen when Ed hated and tried to kill Charley because he felt that Charley let Jerry get to him. They are also revealed to have a demonic force in the form of etherial smoke that spreads to a vampires victim when they are bitten, much like an infection or plague. Lifestyle For obvious reasons, Vampires will be inside during the day but not necessarily asleep, occasionally a vampire may sometimes go outside, but only at dawn or dusk or whenever it is heavily cloudy and overcast. While inside they will feed at some point in the day on the humans they capture the night before, as well as be sedentary by watching T.V., drinking alcohol, and eating fruit, such as apples. Feeding Vampires feed on blood. They bite on the victim's neck. They soak and drink blood until the vampire is done drinking. They also have an apparent taste for fruits such as apples, much like fruit bats. Vampires have also been seen giving some blood to other younger vampires. This was seen when Jerry let a turned Amy, who was feral and eager to please him, feed on his chest after he purposely cut himself and derived pleasure from the act, however, this was done after Amy was wounded by Charley and considering the advanced healing of older vampires compared to young one, this was likely done to heal Amy. Powers & Abilities Vampires in this timeline share many of the powers and abilities of their original counterpart but with some differences and limitations unique to themselves and "breed" as Peter implied that there are different breeds of vampires. Immortality Common to all vampires, they'll stop physically aging from the moment they are turned. They possess eternal youth and the potency to live forever as well as immunity to all human aliments (e.g. diseases). Despite their physical immortality, their minds and emotions continue to develope and mature far beyond human capacity - hence why they have vast majority of knowledge upon things beyond mankind. However, such longevity can result in boredom for some vampires and they react accordinly and less discreetly to amuse themselves, for example, Jerry Dandrige's antics during his stay in Las Vegas was the result of being bored. Super Strength Vampires are a supernaturally strong species, vastly more so than any human. Jerry easily overpowered and threw Charley several yards away, shoved and tossed away a whole bed with one arm, pinned down a security guard, tossed a motorbike far across a road and into a minivan window, and lifted the back of a minivan high off the ground on his shoulders. Jerry then hurled Peter Vincent far out of a room with great speed and force. Even newborn vampires possess enhanced strenth as demonstrated when Ed was able to throw Charley around and when Amy overpowered and pinned Charley to the ground. Vampires can burrow deep into the Earth with their bare hands. Super Speed Jerry was able to appear sitting in a chair waiting for Ed to climb down from a window when only seconds before, he himself was upstairs in the abandoned house. Superhuman Senses Vampires can smell fear and have excellent hearing. The newly vampiric Ed made an apparently sincere, albeit taunting, comment to Amy and Charley about how he could feel them and taste them. This could indicate that a vampire's senses are all heightened to an intense degree when they're actively hunting. Jerry was able to pick up Charley's fear when attempting to ask for beers, immediately realizing that he knew about him. Jerry mentions that the scent of fear is intoxicating. Semi-Invulnerability Vampires have shown a degree of invulnerability. This enables them to actually withstand attacks ranging from being stabbed or hit, to being hit by cars. Mostly they can indeed withstand weapons that are not holy in nature, such as arrows, bullets and possibly even small bombs. Superhuman Agility Jerry was able to leap several yards towards Charley in a single bound. Ed Lee was more of a gleaming example of this as he was able to easily outmaneuver Charley in hand-to-hand combat. Through anticipation and clever timing, however, Charley was able to land a direct blow with a large and cumbersome axe though this did little to hinder Ed's vampiric assault as he immediately grounded Charley afterwards with stunning grace. Flight Vampires may also possess the power to fly while in their Human form as well, though this has never been seen. They do however have related abilities, such as being able to hang from ceilings without any apparent support as Jerry did in the night club and in his own basement when he grabbed Peter and tossed him back into a hallway. Wall crawling vampires are capable of sticking to and crawling on wall, hanging from the wall without difficulty, any surface would be no problem to them at all. Night Vision As a nocturnal creature, vampires can see perfectly in the darkness whereas a human can't. True Form Transformation Vampires have the ability to transform into hideous creatures, they often do this when in danger or for intimidation. Vampires initially will only show black eyes and fangs, but can morph further to have their cheekbones are more exposed and prominent as well, and eyebrow ridges altered, pointed ears, a large mouthful of sharp teeth which seems to require them to dislocate their jaw and their black eyes will have a yellow iris.] their cheekbones are more exposed and prominent as well. Weaknesses *'Destroying the heart: ' The most common method of destroying a vampire is puncturing or destroying the heart with a very sharp object. Usually in Fright Night, wooden stakes were used. When they are staked in the heart as well, they would go up into ash, much like how they do in daylight; which was seen when Charley ran Ed through the heart with what was left of the Double Bladed Battle Ax he defended himself with against Ed. It was also seen when Charley staked Jerry with the stake blessed by St. Michael; causing him to not only burst into ash, but also allowed for all his victims to be changed back into humans. *'Sunlight: '''Depending on the Vampire's age, the vampire will either slowly burn or instantly explode into burned and bloody remains, their bodily pressure become unstable and their bodies burst into blood and ashes when sunlight hits them and will start to burn in flames until only dust remains. Due to what is presumably a natural and primal fear of sunlight, a vampire will act feral and hiss at it. *'Christian objects & symbols:' Vampire weaknesses include crosses, but only if the person holding it has faith. Older vampires like Jerry can grab a cross and ignore the pain, the cross will also burst into flame. It is unknown what other holy object could affect a vamapire but Holy water burns vampire flesh like acid and if its a too big quantity it will be fatal. *'Fire:''' Fire is also deadly to vampires, but won't kill them as quickly as sunlight. It will confuse, disorient, frighten, and cause them to become feral and lose sentience if they are at close proximty to fire. They will also hiss at it just as they do with direct sunlight. When a vampire is on fire, they have a difficult time thinking clearly; which was clearly stated when Peter told Charley that he needed to torch Jerry before staking him at close range. Other Weaknesses Vampires will likely be destroyed from decapitation as well as large explosions. External links *Vampires at Lost Boys Wiki Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Jerry Dandrige (2011) Category:Amy Peterson (2011) Category:Evil Ed (2011) Category:Villains